


Loyalties

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Other, Slytherin Reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Merula is the first person outside of your friends to find out you’re dating Bill. Her reaction is less than ideal.





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were in a deep HP/blood status conversation last night, and I came up with this. Enjoy!

You and Bill had gotten together about two months ago. It seemed like the natural progression of things; you had been friends for two years and then fell for each other.

You weren’t hiding your relationship, but you weren’t advertising it either. All your friends knew, but you weren’t a fan of PDA. You all knew that if word got out that a Gryffindor Prefect was dating a Slytherin, there would be unnecessary controversy to deal with.

It all started with Merula; of course it did. Nevermind the fact that you were in the same house, she hated you. You didn’t know why, but your rivalry was four years strong and at this point you never saw it coming to an end. You suspected that it had something to do with the fact that your family was one of the few Slytherin pureblood families that refused to join the Death Eaters. Between that and your missing brother, there were definitely a fair amount of housemates that avoided you.

You and Bill had been in the library with your friends studying the Forbidden Forest. It was about seven at night when the two of you left the library hand in hand.

“This is so stressful,” you said to Bill. “A Vault in the Forbidden Forest? Going in there sounds like a death wish.”

“The stakes do seem to get higher every year, but you’ve never met a challenge you couldn’t beat (Y/N).” Bill was endlessly supportive of you, something you loved about him.

“I can’t do it without you guys. I’d be a mess alone.”

“You don’t ever have to worry about being alone at Hogwarts. Between me, Rowan, Barnaby, Charlie, Tulip, Tonks, Penny, and Ben, we’ve got the A team.” You laughed before leaning in to kiss him, something you rarely did in the open air.

“What is this?” The familiar snarl made your blood run cold.

“What do you want, Merula?” Out of all the people who could have seen you kissing Bill, why did it have to be her?

“I’m just curious why you’re snogging a Weasley.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Don’t tell me he’s your boyfriend, (L/N). What would a Slytherin be doing with a Gryffindor Prefect? I can’t imagine what you see in him.”

“Back off, Snyde.” You could feel Bill gripping your arm to try to keep you in check. 

“Leave us alone, Merula,” Bill warned her. “I may be Gryffindor’s prefect, but I can still write you up for bad behavior.”

Merula rolled her eyes before some sort of realization shot across her face. “I know what it is. Your families are both blood traitors.” She started to laugh while you started to see red. “That makes me sick. Two strong pureblood families who turn their backs on our kind? You two deserve each other.”

That was the last straw. “Fuck you, Merula. Depulso!” You knew how much trouble you could get into, but it was worth the satisfaction of watching Merula blast to the end of the corridor. Horrified, Bill dragged you out of the tower.

“I can’t believe you did that, (Y/N),” he lectured you.

“I break so many rules, what’s one more? She disrespected us. Even if she reports me, I’ll earn the House points back anyway. I can’t let her get away with talking like that.”

He sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You can start with this.” You leaned in to kiss him again, this time in peace. “Our families may be ‘blood traitors,’ but at least our loyalties lie in good places.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
